leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
The Institute of War
Toto je článek o příběhu in-game, pokud vás zajímá hra jako taková, klikněte zde . Institut Války ( i Liga Legend) je organizace vytvořená čistě za účelem vyřešení politických konfliktů ve Valoranu . link=http://cs.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Soubor:Instituteofwar_small.jpeg|thumb|400x400px| Institut Války Zvyklosti Runové Války Posledních dvacet let byla Runeterra pouze střetem všemožných katastrof. Stejně tak jako se starověcí obyvatelé Runeterry spojovali do kmenů, se i pouštěly nepřátelské kmeny do válek aby urovnaly své spory. Bez ohledu na éru, vždy se válčilo spíše magicky. Armáda mohla být posílena nebo zničena kouzlem či runou úplně stejně. Šampióni si vyráběli většinu magických předmětů sobě na míru, podle toho jestli vedli nebo podporovali armádu. Vyvolávači- často vlastně vůdci politckých sil Valoranu- rozpoutávali mocné magické síly nepřátelům přímo před nosem, bez toho aniž by příhliželi možným důsledkům. S takovým množstvím surové magie k dispozici neexistovala téměř žádná motivace pro objevování šetrnějších způsobů- takzvaných přátelských podobách války. Nicméně, posledních dvě stě let se nebezpečí nekontrolované magické války rozrostlo natolik, že ho pocítili všichni, jež pobývali v křehké Runeteřře. Poslední dvě Runové války drasticky změnily geofyzikální krajinu Valoranu , a to i poté, co byla magická energie zaměřena na její obnovení. Násilná zemětřesení a strašlivé bouřky poháněné magií zkomplikovaly život ve Valoranu ještě před tím, než se o to postaraly hrůzy války. Domnívalo se, že další nekontrolovaná Runová válka by roztrhala svět na kusy. Liga Legend link=http://cs.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Soubor:Institute_of_War_Crest.jpg|thumb| Znak Institutu Války V přímou odpověď na růst politické nestability světa dospěli valoranští hlavní mágové- včetně mnoha mocných vyvolávačů- k závěru, že konflikty potřebují být řešeny kontrolovaným a systematickým způsobem. Vytvořili organizaci zvanou Liga Legend, jejímž účelem bylo dohlížení na řádné řešení politických konfliktů ve Valoranu . Lize byla svěřena pravomoc od valoranských politických sdružení k řízení organizovaných střetů, které by sama kontrolovala. Její sídlo se nachází v Institutu Války. Liga rozhodla, že všechny důležité politické konflikty budou řešeny na strategicky rozmístěných místech po celém Valoranu . Vyvolávači zastávající určitou politickou stranu za sebe povolají jednoho šampiona: šampiona, který bude vést bezduché poskoky vytvářené začínajícími vyvolávači, kteří spravují nexus . Poté budou všichni bojovat za cíl, který jim byl uložen v aréně. Standardním vítězstvím by bylo zničení nexusu nepřátelské strany. Tyto arény jsou souhrnně pojmenovány jako Pole Spravedlnosti . Ačkoli se většina politických konfliktů urovnávala skrze Ligu Legend, neznamenalo to konec fyzickým válkam. Například strategické vybudování Institutu Války mezi dvěma válčícími státy- Demacií a Noxem - potlačilo valnou většinu útoků, nicméně i tak je občas linie porušena. Místo toho se proválečné Nejvyšší vedení Noxu rozhodlo expandovat do jiných části světa. I tak ale všechna politická uskupení respektují pozici Ligy Legend. Žádný vůdce by totiž nebyl tak hloupý, aby povstal proti velkému počtu neobyčejně mocných mágů, vyvolávačů a šampiónů. Souboje na Polích Spravedlnosti jsou nejen velkým politickém zájmem, ale také velmi ovlivňují i společnost. Liga magicky transportuje audiovizuální vjemy do tajemných přijímačů umístěných v klíčových obytných oblastech ve Valoranu . Sledování soubojů na Poli Spravedlnosti je jednou z nejoblíbenějších činností obyvatel Valoranu. Struktura Liga Legend je pod dohledem tří mocných vyvolávačů, kteří vystupují jako Nejvyšší rada spravedlnosti. Každý byl členem Rady od dob jejích počátku, kromě nejnovějšího Nejvyššího radního- Heywana Relivashe; jeho povýšení se uskutečnilo po záhadném zmizení předešlého radního, Reginalda Ashrama. Nicméně po odhalení skandálu, který se týkal právě Heywana Relivashe, byl sesazen, uvězněn a nahrazen Vessarií Kolminye. Nejvyšší rada spravedlnosti je zodpovědná nejen za Ligu, ale také působí jako nejvyšší soudní orgán pri rozsudcích v politických uskupeních. Struktura Ligy Legend je zaměřená na vnitřní organizaci, díky níž se daří sledovat jednotlivé cíle *Každý městský stát má přiděleného Ligového velvyslance, který působí jako diplomatický zástupce a vykonává vůli Ligy. *Soudci slouží jako rozhodčí při soubojích na Polích Spravedlnosti. *Rada je složena z nejvýše postavených vyvolávačů, kteří po soubojích rozsuzují politické následky. Městské státy Liga Legend uznává sídla se značným politickým vlivem jakožto městské státy. Těmto národům je přisouzeno spousta práv a ochrany ze strany Ligy, a také je jim nabídnuto místo v Ligovém shromáždění. Zvolení zástupci pak mají právo sídlit v Institutu Války a hlasovat jménem svého městského státu. Také se mohou dovolávat Ligového rozsouzení v politických záležitostech. Jakékoliv osídlení se může přihlásit o status městského státu a členství v Lize. Nicméně musí splňovat určité požadavky: populace musí přesahovat určité množství, musí mít uzpůsobený jakýsi politický orgán a musí se dokázat samo chránit. Aktuálně existuje osm městských států, jež Liga uznává: *Město Bandle *Bilgewater *Demacia *Freljord *Ionia *Noxus *Piltover *Zaun Dále jsou tu další celky: *Shurimská poušť *Prázdnota *Nebesa *Džungle Kumungu Uvěznění šampiónové - uvězněn v kruhu světla - omezován magií vyvolávačů - zapečetěn v temné komoře, popravčí - přilákán množstvím lahodného jídla - spojen s kouskem nexusu - připoután v kamenné cele Spojení šampiónové - bydliště; stráž - bydliště - bydliště - bydliště - bydliště; tisíciletá služba - bývalý zázrak ve studii vyvolávání - medituje v jeskyních - kurátor a knihovník Institutového archivu - byla mu přidělena studie starověké magie - snaží se o očistu Ligy Legend - nabídl své služby vyvolávačům - bydliště; objevil kouzlo "Bublina dočasné stáze"; hledá lék na svojí nemoc chronodisplazii Kategorie:Místa